Breathing Smoke
by DarkTygerWolf
Summary: Ashur is a trained thief and assassin, with a strong belief in gods and Fate; Kaysce is a long-time pirate with little regard for either. The two have a tainted history, and when they end up on opposite sides of the war, bonds will be tested. In the flames of adversity they'll find that the only option is to keep breathing smoke and hope for rescue before it's too late.
**I am Avatar trash o deer**

 **I don't own anything except for my OCs and plot modifications**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

 ** _Ashur_**

Mismatched eyes - one a piercing golden colour, the other a dark grey - glared up at the young male's captor, the light of defiance burning within them. The boy's "pretty face" as it had been called, with it's sharp angular jaw and high cheekbones, was coated in a fine layer of blood and grime, a bead of sweat trailing down his cheek. He remained on his knees, watching the man circling him like a bird of prey, not able to do much else tied up as he was. Finally, the man came to stand in front of him once more and grabbed a fistful of his onyx black hair, forcing the young male's head back.

"I'll ask you one more time, boy," the blond growled, brown eyes glowing with hatred, "Where is the scroll?"

The raven haired boy smirked, forcing out a humourless laugh. "Go fuck yourself."

The blond snarled and threw the younger male to the ground before walking out of the holding cell, trying to ignore the laughter coming from the boy.

As soon as the man had gone, the boy silenced himself, listening to the sounds of the ship, closing his eyes and reaching outward with his mind, finding the flickering of the energy source he was looking for not far from where he was being held. With a bit of effort, he righted himself and, a few moments later, was free of the bindings holding him captive. He rubbed his sore wrists, running a hand through his hair before standing and making his way toward the cell door, producing a small tool from his mouth, which he had hidden between his cheek and his teeth, which he then proceeded to use to pick the lock. He gave the door a gentle push, and it swung open with a dignified squeak. Wincing at the sound the young male stayed still a moment, not daring to even breathe. When he was satisfied his captor would not be returning simply because of one more sound on his ship, the boy moved forward, heading toward the place he felt the energy radiating from. Opening the door to the hold slowly, he slipped in and began searching. It didn't take long for him to find what he had been looking for, much to his relief. The sooner he got out of there, the better. He snatched the black spherical object and turned, only to hear footsteps making their way toward where he happened to be. Uttering a quiet curse, the boy frantically searched for a hiding place or a way out, but found no decent cover and no way to escape. So he hid behind a crate, hoping and praying to whatever gods there may be that he wouldn't be found. He had no weapons on him, and he refused to use his bending, which would make things far more difficult for him. He was built for speed rather than strength, though he could certainly choke the life out of someone should the situation arise. He'd done it before, and he'd do it again if there was need for it.

"Ashur,"

At the sound of his name, the boy instantly relaxed, popping his head up. "Over here," he whispered back before retreating to his hiding place once more, soon being joined by a brunette girl no older than nine - a year younger than himself - her amber eyes raking over his bruised form, anger lighting upon her features.

"I should kill them for what they've done to you..." the brunette muttered, a couple sparks dancing across her hands.

Ashur shook his head. "No, Aspen. This is supposed to be a clean job, remember?" he reminded the girl, his voice, though quiet, possessing a tone of irritation. "Thievery, not assassination."

Aspen grumbled out an unintelligible response, and Ashur took the opportunity to sneak out the door, the girl following behind. Now, how would they escape...?

Suddenly, the male got an idea. A smile - though painful due to his split lip - found its way to his features, and he maneuvered his way toward one of the broadside cannons, pulling it back and out of the way so he could peer out the little window through which the cannon fired. They were still at port, good.

He looked back at Aspen and waved her toward him before climbing out of the opening and diving into the water below without a sound. The brunette followed shortly after, soon joining him on the shore, just as the ship was pulling away from the docks. The water had washed the grime off of him, revealing several new cuts on various parts of his body. Ashur smiled at the girl, but at the sound of yelling from the deck of the ship, his face fell. "And that's our cue to leave," he purred before darting off, scaling a building and hopping from rooftop to rooftop, Aspen following from the ground, just in case things got a little dicey.

They truly did make the perfect team, in his mind.

Shortly thereafter, they reached their destination, a small shack of a house that looked nearly abandoned. However, that was simply to deter any... unwelcome guests. The real thing was underground.

Ashur waltzed in, tapping out a series of numbers on the far wall, and a staircase opened up in the floor. The two children followed it, gradually relaxing with each step.

"Ghiirahn, we got what you asked for." Ashur called, and a young man - maybe in his twenties - emerged from one of the underground buildings in the catacombs below the city. The brunet smiled as he walked toward the two, and Ashur held out the black orb.

"Thank you Daixen," Ghiirahn said softly, using the boy's handle rather than his real name, "And you as well, Zaekha. You have passed yet another test. I am certain that once you both are older, you will make wonderful agents."

Ashur beamed, glowing with pride at the compliment. Aspen, however, didn't seem too keen on the prospect of remaining with the Order. But seeing Ashur's joy, she forced a smile - after all, she'd do anything for her brother, even kill... even die. If only the others knew how important he was...

But that was a matter for another day.

* * *

 ** _Ashur - seven years later_**

Ashur kept his eyes trained on the group wandering about the ship's hold, a slight smirk playing on his features as he watched the young Water Tribe girl steal a scroll, hiding it within her clothes. She was quick, he'd give her that. But not quite quick enough. Truly, it was a pity she decided to take the most valuable thing on that ship... especially when he'd had his eye on it. Well, no matter, he'd simply have to steal it back. It should be easy enough. Silently taking his leave of the ship, he pulled himself on top of a building, and waited for the teens to exit the pirate ship. Before they could get far, their little thief seemed to have been found out, and they had to escape the pirates, which truthfully should have been an easy task. Ashur followed along from the rooftops, effortlessly keeping up. Before long, though, they lost the pirates and fled, forcing him to follow them out of the town.

 _Nothing but a minor hindrance,_ he told himself when he found himself growing annoyed with the stalking of his "prey," _Everything will go as planned..._

Of course he had to jinx himself.

"Does anyone else feel like they're being watched?"

Cursing his luck, Ashur rested his gaze, filled with irritation, on the male who had spoken. He looked to be the oldest in the group, dressed in the same style of clothes as the female. The third member of their group, the air nomad - huh... he'd thought they'd all been wiped out, but evidently not - appeared to be the youngest.

"Sokka, you're just being paranoid." the girl muttered, rolling her eyes, but the air nomad sided with the boy - Sokka, Ashur reminded himself.

"No, he's not... I feel it too. Something's...off." the young boy murmured, looking around. "If anyone's there, show yourself!"

Ashur smirked at the boy's innocence, and after a moment of internal debate he decided to humour them.

Dropping down from one of the branches above, he landed directly in front of the group, startling them.

"Congratulations," Ashur commented dryly, "You have basic observational skills."

By now, Sokka was aiming his weapon at Ashur, while the girl took up a bending stance and the air nomad had his staff out as if meaning to hit the intruder with it.

Ashur raised an eyebrow, a smirk tugging at his lips as his tongue twirled the curved piece of metal that went through the left side of his lower lip. "I commend your bravery," he said finally, beginning to walk in a circle around the group, "But there's no need for violence here. After all, I'm on your side."

The girl narrowed her eyes at him. "But you're a pirate. I saw you on the ship." she accused, and Ashur had to refrain from snorting in indignation. So she had noticed him after all... well that was a start, he supposed, as good as any.

" _Was_ a pirate, love," he corrected, stopping in front of her. "And I never sailed with those bastards... I was simply taking a look at their wares." It was a lie of course, he wasn't pirate - wasn't anywhere close to being one. After a moment of heavy silence, he extended a callused hand. "The name's Daixen." He used his handle rather than his true name, a habit formed over many long, arduous years of training and completing contracts.

The girl hesitantly shook Ashur's hand, as if simply touching it woud burn her. She didn't know how right that was.

"Katara," she said softly, a curious light glinting in her eyes as she took notice of the metal in his lip. Then, gesturing to each in turn, she introduced the others. "That's my brother, Sokka, and our friend Aang."

Ashur nodded to each in greeting. "I don't suppose you have room for another member in your party?" he questioned, the words coming out unbidden. What was he doing?! He should have just taken the scroll, but... something wouldn't let him. It was as if the Fates were telling him to remain with this ragtag team of outcasts, for reasons he didn't know, but he was certain they'd be revealed to him in time.

"Actually-"

Before Sokka could say anything more, Aang had interrupted. "Of course! The more the merrier. Plus, we could use an extra hand around here."

Ashur smiled brightly. "Thank you, Aang."

The young boy grinned in response, and it didn't take long for them to get moving once more, though Ashur had to admit he felt more than a little like the odd man out. Granted, given the situation and circumstances under which the group and himself had become acquainted, it was only normal. And being what he was, he'd had to deal with such... tension rather often in his line of work.

He only hoped he didn't mess anything up so soon after joining this little group of teens.

* * *

 ** _Kaysce_**

On the deck of the ship, a figure stood at attention, turquoise eyes looking out over the water, hands clasped behind the pirate's back. The captain was dressed in almost all black, the only color being the red bandanna keeping the majority of their dark brown hair, no longer than jaw-length, from spilling into their face, letting only a few locks escape to frame a strong, almost masculine face.

"Captain Kace,"

At the sound of the voice, the captain turned, raising a slim eyebrow as the individual looked at the crew member who had spoken.

"We have company, ma'am," the man finished, gesturing toward the approaching ship.

Kaysce scowled at the sight of the Fire Nation ship, eyes narrowing. What did they want now? Why could she not escape from them, no matter where she ran?

"Steady course," she said roughly, a twinge of irritation creeping into her heavily accented voice as she made her way toward her quarters, boots making a satisfying clicking sound as she walked. "If they want something from us, we'll make 'em work for it. Savvy?"

A chorus of "Yes, Captain" echoed on the deck, following her into the cabin.

Kaysce shut the doors with a sigh, leaning with her forehead against one. With a puff of inky midnight blue sparks from a lazily flicked hand, a candle caught afire, the flame gradually losing its blue hue and fading into a normal red-gold. She couldn't keep doing this, her own crew never listened to her. Hell, they had been the ones to go after the Water Tribe thief, without so much as telling her. She had found out afterward, and it stung. She knew it was because they didn't appreciate having a female as a captain. None of the men respected her. Despite that she may look like a man, and she lowered her voice enough to sound like a man, her current crew knew otherwise, and thus produced this lack of regard for authority. Truthfully, she was of half a mind to simply submit to the Fire Nation ship steadily approaching, but she was too stubborn for that. Far, far too stubborn.

However, it was only a matter of time before her little rebellion was cut short, her ship rocking to a halt, the sound of footsteps and angered voices making their way to her cabin.

"Where's the captain?"

Kaysce flicked her eyes up to the door as it opened, a young man with a horrid ponytail and a rather prominent scar storming in, disrupting her reading.

"Really, you Fire Nation soldiers... do they not teach you manners?" she questioned dully, lifting an eyebrow as she watched the man walk over to her, getting right in her face. She simply pressed a hand to his chest and pushed him back, standing to her full height, making them even. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "Care to tell me why you're aboard my ship?" Her tone was sickly sweet, a toxic edge to it, and she made sure to deepen her voice so as not to give away her gender. After all, it was bad enough her own crew didn't take her seriously - she didn't need this Fire Nation prick thinking she would tolerate being disrespected.

An older man walked into the room just as Ponytail Guy was about to explode.

"My nephew and I simply wanted to talk," he said calmly, and Kaysce paused, directing her attention away from the seething Ponytail Guy, and pushing past him to lean against her desk.

"Well?" she inquired, her strange turquoise eyes resting upon the older of the two that had entered. "Out with it."

 **~-S &S-~**

Kaysce huffed in irritation and tried yet again to undo the bindings on her wrists, to no avail. A hateful flame burned in her eyes as she recalled the past day's events. The Fire Nation duo - who she had determined were the banished Prince Zuko and his uncle General Iroh - had commandeered her ship, and one of her crew - those slimy bastards - had managed to convince Prince Zuko to give him control of the ship, leaving her as a prisoner of the Fire Nation aboard their own vessel. For one reason or another, her crew had not informed the Prince of her true gender.

Despite that one saving grace she was, for all intents and purposes, rather upset.

The Prince and her former crew had gone out to enact some ridiculous plan they concocted, while she had been left on the Fire Nation ship, occasionally being visited by the Dragon of the West as she was now.

"You know my name, but I do not know yours," Iroh said as he sat across from her, sipping his tea. "Would you care to inform me?"

Kaysce hesitated a moment before begrudgingly giving the man an answer. "They call me Kace." she muttered, and an idea sprung into her head. Perhaps she could burn the ropes binding her...

No. She couldn't let anyone see her fire. Better to be thought of as just the weak one without any ability to save herself. Besides... last she heard, the Fire Lord had been searching for her. She couldn't have that.

"Well, Kace," Iroh said cheerfully, setting his cup down and standing, "I think it's about time to let you out of those ropes, hm? I'm sorry about my nephew, he's simply..."

"Paranoid?" Kaysce supplied, forcing back a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes, exactly." the man replied, easily untying the knots.

As soon as her hands were free, a smirk played across her lips and she sent a wave of heat at him, forcing him back. With him off balance and momentarily distracted, she sprinted out of the room and down the hall, shoving someone out of her way, a tugging in her core leading her toward her destination. She pushed out of the confines of the ship onto the deck, and froze when she saw they were out in the middle of the ocean.

"No..." she whispered frantically, running over to the railing, her voice getting louder as she repeated the word until a frustrated cry left her lips and she sank to her knees. She was trapped, on a Fire Nation ship, heading who knows where.

Footsteps made their way toward her, but she payed them no mind, until a voice brought her out of her trance, it's owner grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking her back, forcing their eyes to meet.

"Tell me, _Kace_ ," Prince Zuko growled, a slight amount of anger in his voice, "Who exactly are you?"

* * *

 **Pronunciation Guide:**

 **Daixen - Dakes-in**

 **Ghiirahn - Gear-ahn**

 **Zaekha - Zay-kuh**

 **Kaysce - Kay-see (Kace sounds like "case")  
**

* * *

 **Aaannd that's the first chapter! It kind of jumps around a bit, I know, and I'm sorry about that. Things will settle down in time, I promise.**

 **Please tell me what you think~**

 **Until next we meet,**

 **-DTW**


End file.
